<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On a Whim by SeireiLeafy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540751">On a Whim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeireiLeafy/pseuds/SeireiLeafy'>SeireiLeafy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On A Dare [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...yet, Daddy Kink, Dominant!Ethan, M/M, Mild Pain Kink, No actual sex, Porn with Feelings, Submissive!Mark, crankiplier - Freeform, striptease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeireiLeafy/pseuds/SeireiLeafy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Revenge is a dish best served h o t.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Markiplier/CrankGameplays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On A Dare [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On a Whim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oop, ya'll were real insistent about the video I mentioned so check the end notes for that!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ethan was on cloud nine. It had been a week since the somewhat unorthodox beginning of his relationship with Mark, and Ethan felt like he had been walking on air, like waking in a dream every day.</p><p>Well. It could be a <em>little </em>bit better, if Ethan had seen Mark at all in the last week.</p><p>He had since only seen him in person once, the morning after the party. When he had woken up, Mark was already gone from the bed they had both crashed out on after the <em>incident</em>. Ethan’s immediate reaction was that he had imagined or dreamt the whole thing, overactive brain and alcohol mixing together to create a scenario so vivid he could still feel Mark’s hands on his chest that morning. A horrifying thought, really. Ethan hardly wanted to consider it.</p><p>But no, it had definitely happened, because Ethan was definitely in Marks bed, Marks shirt and belt were definitely on the floor next to it, and the room <em>definitely</em> still smelled faintly like vodka and sweat, there just was no Mark.</p><p>The next possibility was more terrifying. It had happened, and upon waking up that morning, Mark had freaked out and bailed on him, not wanting to confront the consequences of what happened the night before, and already regretting his decision to ask Ethan out. That possibility was the one that hurt. The idea that Mark had said all those things, that Ethan had believed it, and it turned out to be one giant drunken mistake.</p><p>But before he could get too far into his head about it, Ethan had noticed the open and suspiciously sparse wardrobe to his left, the suitcase that was typically at the bottom gone. And that’s when it clicked in Ethan’s brain, a conversation he had had with Mark just before the party, about a trip he had decided to go on last minute to his mothers. Gone for a week.</p><p>When Ethan had finally made it downstairs after narrowly avoiding his premature freak-out, Mark was already at the door, suitcase in hand. There had been a few people left from the party that had decided to stay that night, and a couple were slowly getting up from the various spots they had hit the deck, others were already up and beginning to clear away stacks of red solo cups.</p><p>Mark had been thanking a friend of this that Ethan didn’t recognise when he caught his eye. Mark had grinned at him, and the action made all Ethan’s worries melt away as he returned the smile. Ethan approached him as the conversation ended. Mark kept the conversation light, friendly, and had assured Ethan that he would call him as soon as he got to his mothers. To anyone else it would have seemed like typical Ethan being concerned about Mark, and typical Mark assuring him.</p><p>But the ‘<em>I’ll call you and we can talk</em>’ had deeper meaning to them both, and Ethan hadn’t felt any of the rejection that he expected when he got nothing more than a simple pat on the shoulder before Mark was out the door and on his way, everyone else staying behind to clean before leaving as well.</p><p>Right now, Ethan was sitting on the couch in Marks loungeroom, Chica was curled up on his left, Spencer on his right. Today marked the end of the week, and if the message Mark had sent him was any indication of his ETA, he was due home in approximately 23 minutes and 16 seconds, not that Ethan was counting.</p><p>He <em>missed</em> him. So intensely that honestly, Ethan was concerned he had jumped the fence from ‘just got into a relationship’ to ‘obsessively dependant’ in the span of a week. It wasn’t like they hadn’t talked to each other, or even that they hadn’t seen each other in <em>any </em>capacity since that morning, video calls still existed after all.</p><p>They were still speaking every day, in one way or another. In some ways, it was just like it had always been. One of them sending a meme that made them think of the other, a message about a video one of them had uploaded or just a phone call to check in.</p><p>But now, unlike before, every time his phone chimed, butterflies exploded in his stomach. He had always had a little crush on Mark, astutely sussed out by viewers and joked about enough on the regular that it made it seem like not too big a deal in the end. Neither him, Mark, or any of their friends ever caring too much (though, that begs the question <em>what took Mark so long</em>).</p><p>But even so, he hadn’t been in so deep that he was whipping out his phone every 5 minutes, excited at the very <em>idea</em> of a message from Mark, and he certainly hadn’t had such a problem keeping his face schooled into a neutral expression when he actually did have one.</p><p>It was a bit of a different story now.</p><p>Ethan’s leg bounced restlessly, and he pulled out his phone to check the time. He still had at least 17 minutes and 17 seconds until Mark would be home.</p><p>He was <em>so excited</em>.</p><p>And yet, also nervous.</p><p>Mark was his boyfriend now (Mark. <em>The Mark</em>. Ethan was still having trouble with the concept). And Ethan knew that that changed things. He’d also known himself long enough to anticipate the awkwardness he would probably feel when Mark got home, despite his relative confidence in their conversations for the past week. Talking through the phone, over facetime, in text, it was all very different to having a living, breathing person standing in front of you. Ethan never knew what to say, or how to fill long silences, and he struggled immensely, even over text, with… instigating things.</p><p>Y’know. <em>Boyfriend</em> things.</p><p>Ethan wasn’t dumb. He had noticed the subtle comments Mark would make, the vague hints he would give in a clear nudge towards trying to start a less than PG rated conversation. But panic would consistently take over, and Ethan always laughed a little too loud, moving on a little too quickly, and avoiding it a little too obviously.</p><p>Mark, the saint, would smoothly move on with him, and for that Ethan had been incredibly grateful. It was a gentle reminder that despite the way the relationship had started, there wasn’t an expectation on Ethan to do anything. But some part of Ethan wished the other man would just push that little bit farther, confront Ethan with something more blatant, not give him a chance to back out. Because now, after just a little taste that first night, and over a week without so much as hugging Mark, Ethan was frustrated.</p><p><em>That </em>kind of frustrated.</p><p>And it was that frustration that had led Ethan to the conclusion that when Mark came home from his trip, which by Ethan’s estimation should be in about 13 minutes and 1 second, he was going to give him a little taste of his own medicine, Ethan’s apprehension be damned.</p><p>Sweet, <em>sweet</em> revenge in the form of a highly suggestive performance that, if asked, Ethan would deny he spent the last 3 days practicing and getting <em>just </em>right. Ethan didn’t fancy himself a dancer, so he had avoided trying anything complex or even <em>dance-y</em>, if he’s honest. He just hoped it was enough of a show.</p><p>He had considered filming himself doing what he had planned, just so he could see if he looked as ridiculous as he felt. But he had quickly veto’ed that idea, a nagging in the back of his brain telling him he would look like an idiot. Ethan was sure if he looked any less hot than Mark had, he would likely bail, too embarrassed to go through with it.</p><p>And Ethan knew it was practically impossible to look as good as Mark had, as <em>mouth-watering</em> as he had. He just hoped that he could make a glorious enough attempt that he would in the very least entertain Mark and hopefully make him laugh, if nothing else. Mark must have known what he was getting into when he had instigated this entire thing, Ethan thought, there’s a very slim chance he would think less of Ethan for butchering a strip tease.</p><p>Ethan just hoped he’d feel less weird about it once there was another person in the room, and he wasn’t just stripping for himself.</p><p>Ethan pulled himself up from the couch, restless energy too much for him to sit still now that the clock showed less than 10 minutes before Mark would pull in the driveway. He had already set up the minimal things he had needed, the speaker in the loungeroom was turned on and connected to his phone via Bluetooth, the song was already queued up on Spotify.</p><p>He had chosen his clothes carefully too, a pair of tight jeans, a button-down short sleeve shirt, done up all the way up, a pair of boxer briefs. All black. Ethan had heard once that black suited him, that it brought out the paleness of his skin. He hoped that was a good thing, because he was rolling with it now. He had also opted out of his contacts for the night, instead wearing his top rimmed glasses that his fans had told him made him look cute.</p><p>‘<em>Gonna need all the help I can get.’ </em>Ethan chuckled quietly at himself.</p><p>Moving around the couch, he clapped his hands to get the full attention of the two dogs that were now lazily looking at him. “Alrighty, guys, time to go!” Both dogs lifted themselves from the couch and let themselves be herded out of the room, into their crates. He spent a few moments settling them in, ensuring water was accessible and both Spencer and Chica had their favourite toys and blankets with them, before rising and exiting back into the loungeroom.</p><p>Ethan scanned over the room, eyes falling on the large windows at the front of the house. The view into the home was obscured by the tree line that bordered the property, anyone passing by casually would most likely not see anything, but that didn’t mean someone who was trying to look into the house couldn’t. Ethan was just paranoid enough about that to consider closing the blinds. It was late at night, and with the light on inside, it’d be just that much easier to see it.</p><p>But it was only a few moments later, before Ethan had even begun to move towards the window, that he saw headlights flash through them, a few seconds later a car door slammed, a little after that, a trunk.</p><p>Ethan was at the door in an instant, bouncing on the balls of his feet as excitement, nervousness, and happiness all boiled low in his stomach. Keys jingled on the other side, and Ethan, unable to hold himself back, reached forward and flicked the lock, swinging it open himself and grinning wide.</p><p>And there was Mark. In all his, beautiful, gorgeous, handsome <em>him</em>. His head shot up from where he had been looking down at the door handle, hand still outstretched and holding his keys. The look of shock on his face didn’t last long, being wiped away by a wide, lopsided grin, his eyes crinkling.</p><p>“Eth-“</p><p>Mark didn’t get to finish the word, as Ethan all but threw himself at Mark, arms coming up to wrap around his neck, one hand burying itself in his hair. Ethan’s mouth collided with Marks perhaps a little too aggressively, but he refused to feel bad about it when Mark made a noise not unlike a short moan, his own arms coming around to encircle Ethan’s waist. Mark returned the kiss with equal fervour.</p><p>How, after just one kiss (and a few more lazy kisses laying in bed after the <em>incident</em>), did Ethan already have such a craving for Mark. When their tongues touched, Ethan even <em>whimpered</em> for Christs sake, his body immediately heating up at the contact. Marks arms tightened around him a little, one of his hands pulling back slightly to grab at his hip, fingers sliding just under the material of his shirt to press against Ethan’s skin.</p><p>This kiss was quickly turning into something more, Mark already pressing bodily against Ethan, and making little noises that told him Mark was just as pent up as he was. But Ethan had a plan, and if this kept going, it would definitely throw a spanner in the works of something he had truly and honestly been putting a lot of effort into.</p><p>Ethan reluctantly brought his hands down from around Marks neck, pressing them into his chest instead and pushing gently to separate the other man from him. As he did, Mark resisted, trying to keep the contact going by gripping Ethan’s hips a little tighter, leaning his head in a little more. Ethan was surprised at his own resolve to not give into the whine that Mark made, as the other man opened his eyes to look at Ethan dazedly. “Ethan, please…”</p><p>Ethan tried to huff out a laugh at Mark’s plea, trying to slow down the process and get it moving in the direction he wanted, but <em>jesus</em> he wanted to hear more of that. Ethan shook his head, glancing over Mark’s shoulder at the empty street behind him.</p><p>“Do you maybe want to come in off the street first?”</p><p>Ethan watched as Mark’s eyes darkened slightly, his mouth parting before he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. He seemed to hesitate in saying something, then he nodded, letting go of Ethan’s waist and turning to grab the handle of the suitcase Ethan hadn’t noticed Mark had been pulling.</p><p>Ethan stepped back to make room for Mark as he passed through the threshold, pushing the door closed behind him and flicking the lock shut once more.</p><p>Mark pulled the suitcase across, turning it to face the wall next to the front door, setting his keys down on top of it. Ethan took a steadying breath. “How was your flight?”</p><p>Ethan got an answer in the form of Mark pressing back into him, crowding him up against the door now that it was closed and leaning in to kiss him again. The kiss quickly morphed from another hard one to shorter, more frantic ones, and Mark was soon hiking up the bottom of Ethan’s shirt, mouth trailing down and beginning to mouth at Ethan’s neck instead. Ethan tried to keep his head clear as his skin tingled from the touch, moving a hand up to cup around the side of Mark’s neck, trying to push him back a little. “Woah, hey, hold up a second!”</p><p>Mark pulled back more easily this time, biting his lip, and already breathing heavily. Ethan smiled fondly at him, despite the arousal bubbling steadily under the surface of his own skin. He ran his hand up to caress Mark’s cheek, and the other man’s eyes fluttered slightly at the soft contact, pressing into his hand a little.</p><p>Once Mark had gained control over himself (for the second time in the last 3 minutes), he opened his eyes fully, looking at Ethan.</p><p>Ethan leaned in, and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to his lips. “Hey, mister…”</p><p>Mark had the decency to look sheepish at his loss of control, bringing his own hand up to cover the one Ethan had placed on his cheek. “Hey, yourself.”</p><p>Ethan grinned, and Mark leant in again, pressing his face into the juncture of Ethan’s neck and shoulder. He didn’t try to start up his assault of the tender skin again, instead opting to just stand there, nuzzling into Ethan.</p><p>“Missed you…”</p><p>Ethan felt his stomach flutter at the words. He took a breath and reminded himself of the plan. “I missed you, too. I, um…” Ethan stuttered slightly, and he cursed himself for it. “I actually have a surprise for you.”</p><p>Mark didn’t pull back from his neck just yet, body still leaning into him. “Yeah?”</p><p>Ethan nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re going to have to detach from me for a second, though.”</p><p>Mark whined in clearly exaggerated disappointment, at which Ethan couldn’t help but roll his eyes, but pulled away, leaving a small kiss on Ethan’s neck as he did.</p><p>Ethan grinned at him, grateful that the contact between them had mostly ceased and he could think clearly again.</p><p>“Okay!” Ethan brought his hands off of Mark and up in front of him, clapping them together. Mark raised an eyebrow at him, a small smile playing at his lips. “You,” he pointed at Mark, “Sit on the couch.”</p><p>Mark stayed where he was for a second, looking over to the couch suspiciously and then back to Ethan. Then, shrugging his shoulders, he let go of Ethan and turned to meander over the couch. Mark looked back over his shoulder as he went, grinning at Ethan. “Whatever you say, babe.”</p><p>Ethan could feel his face immediately light up red at that. It wasn’t like it was the first time that Mark had dropped that word on him.</p><p>The first time was on the first phone call that followed Mark getting to his mothers, late at night when everyone else in the house had gone to sleep. It had been a quiet and somewhat serious, but still giggly (at least, on Ethan’s end it had been) conversation. They had discussed the logistics of it; who they were going to tell, when they were going to tell. They had both been on the same page about everything, which made the conversation smoother and even a little fun.</p><p>Mark had called him ‘babe’ at the very start of the call, easing the nerves that Ethan had gathered over the course of the day about Mark perhaps reconsidering. After all, they hadn’t spoken much in person that morning. But the terrifying anxiety had given way to happy nervousness as he made a noise that he wasn’t particularly proud of the second he heard the word, followed by giggling, and an incredulous ‘<em>did you just call me babe?’</em></p><p>Mark had been all too proud of the reaction it pulled from Ethan, and he had spent the rest of the conversation (and all subsequent conversations) peppering the word in light, just enough time between uses to have Ethan’s heart skipping a beat at each utterance.</p><p>Now, Mark is clearly gloating. Silently, of course, but still gloating. It was the first time Ethan had heard the word in person from Mark, and it made it so much more real having the man standing in the same room as him as he said it. Ethan huffed, willing his cheeks to cool down. He refused to let Mark take control of this night like that. He wanted to be the one flustering Mark, not the other way around.</p><p>Time to get back on track.</p><p>Ethan took a fortifying breath, and watched as Mark sat himself down on the couch, leaning back and tilting his head back onto the headrest. Even from here, Ethan could tell that the man had closed his eyes, body sinking into the soft cushions. Ethan felt almost bad. Mark had to be exhausted from his flight, and a week with family was no mean feat no matter how much you loved them. But, a plan is a plan.</p><p>Ethan walked over to the speaker and pulled his phone from his pocket, opening Spotify and adjusting the volume so that it would be loud enough, but not too loud. No more time for preamble, and not allowing himself to second guess himself, he pressed play on the screen. He’d had a whole week to psych himself up for this.</p><p>Music started filling the room immediately. The song he had chosen was… explicit. It wasn’t even a song that Ethan particularly liked, and not one he was sure Mark even knew. He certainly had never heard him listen to it. But despite its explicitness, it was just enough of everything to get his point across; just sexual enough, just catchy enough, just enough of a beat. And when his point was his intense craving for something, anything from Mark, this seemed like a good choice.</p><p>He took another deep breath and approached the back of the couch as a soft synth beat filled the air. Reaching out, he placed a hand on Mark’s shoulder, gently. The other man didn’t tense or jump or show any sign of being startled by the contact, which Ethan felt himself grow quietly giddy about.</p><p>He leant down, pressing his mouth to the side of Mark’s beck in a soft kiss before pulling away.</p><p>The beat continued for a few more seconds as Ethan rounded the couch. Mark turned is head to look at him, and Ethan took a moment to steel himself for what he was about to do. Mark watched him steadily, ever confident and calm. Ethan wanted to wipe that look from his face, if only to see him vulnerable in a way Ethan had never wanted someone to be for him before.</p><p>Ethan raised his chin, side-eyeing Mark and letting a smirk pull across his mouth. He was aiming for confident.</p><p>
  <em>Do you like the way I flick my tongue, or nah?</em>
</p><p>Mark’s eyebrows rose significantly at that, but Ethan still couldn’t tell if he recognised the song.</p><p>Ethan trailed a hand up his chest as he walked to stand on the middle of the rug that decorated the floor, a good 6 feet from Mark, feet apart. He nimbly undid the top button of his shirt, grateful at his shaking hands for operating the way they were intended and managing the clasp without much trouble.</p><p>
  <em>You can ride my face until you’re dripping cum.</em>
</p><p>Mark’s mouth literally dropped open, and his eyes flickered down Ethan’s body, then back up to his face. The rise and fall of his chest already starting to speed up. Ethan felt his confidence rise just a little bit.</p><p>Ethan trailed that hand back down his body. He was still looking down his nose at Mark, much like Mark had done to him, and he let his other hand come up to his hip where his other hand was already tugging his shirt free of his jeans where it had been tucked in. He let the shirt fall back down, now loose.</p><p>
  <em>Can you lick the tip and throat the dick, or nah?</em>
</p><p>Mark was watching him with rapt attention, eyes now hooded. Ethan took a step towards him, his left hand held his shirt bunched at his hip, the other came back up to undo another button.</p><p>
  <em>Can you stretch that pussy out, or nah?</em>
</p><p>Marks mouth closed and he visibly swallowed. Ethan took another step towards him, hand slipping into the collar of his own shirt and rubbing over his collarbone. Marks eyes followed the movement.</p><p>
  <em>I’m not the type to call you back tomorrow.</em>
</p><p>The hand holding his bunched shirt lifted just a little, just enough to show a strip of skin. Mark’s eyes jumped to the movement.</p><p>
  <em>But the way you wrap around me is a problem.</em>
</p><p>The hand on his collarbone pulled back, and he dropped his shirt, bringing his hands together to undo yet another button. Another step towards Mark, his shirt now undone to his mid chest.</p><p>
  <em>Ain’t nobody tryna save ya. </em>
</p><p>Another step, another button.</p><p><em>Baby, get that paper</em>.</p><p>He was knee to knee with Mark now. The other man had his neck craned up to stare at him, his hands were clenched on his thighs, and he was biting his lip just slightly. Ethan felt <em>powerful</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Probably got a lotta other bitches owe you favours.</em>
</p><p>Taking another page out of Marks <em>Strip Tease 101 </em>textbook, he brought his right knee up onto the couch beside Mark. Leaning in, he reached a hand out as brought his other knee up, threading his hand into Mark’s hair, pushing it out of his face and following the movement through to the back of his head, gripping the back of his neck to stabilise himself as he came to kneel over the other man.</p><p>
  <em>Pussy so good, had to save that shit for later. </em>
</p><p>He brought that hand down to trail over Mark’s shoulder, traveling down his arm to grab his hand, other hand copying the motion on the other side. Mark allowed him to take his hands in his, and he brought them to the front of his shirt. Mark immediately started to undo the button on his stomach, glancing down a few times to recalibrate and push the button through, but continually regaining eye contact.</p><p>Once that button had been undone, Mark automatically moved for the next one, but Ethan slapped his hand away.</p><p><em>Took her to the kitchen</em>.</p><p>Ethan placed a hand on Mark’s chest and pushed him back forcefully. The other man went with little resistance, back now flush with the back of the couch again.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck her right there on the table</em>
</p><p>Keeping his hand on Mark’s chest, Ethan, making certain not to make contact with any other part of Marks body, leant in. He stopped at Mark’s ear.</p><p>
  <em>She reppin’ SoMo to the death, I’m tryna make these bitches sweat. </em>
</p><p>This close, Ethan could hear Mark’s laboured breathing. The sound alone enough to have heat pooling in Ethan’s gut, his own dick already half hard in his jeans just from Marks reactions. The knowledge, beyond a shadow of a doubt that <em>he </em>had been the one to cause this, was the ultimate power trip for Ethan.</p><p>
  <em>I’m tryna keep that pussy wet, I’m tryna fuck her and her friends.</em>
</p><p>Ethan turned his head slightly, and opened his mouth, as if he were going to say something into Mark’s ear. Instead, he let his teeth scrape over Mark’s earlobe, before biting down gently and immediately pulling back, sitting back up. He heard Mark’s breath hitch, and when Ethan looked down at Mark’s face, his pupils were blown wide.</p><p><em>Fuck her and her friends</em>.</p><p>Ethan smirked, and pushed himself off the couch. He couldn’t help but let his eyes trail down briefly to Mark’s lap. The other man was wearing sweatpants, best for long flights, but they also made it <em>real</em> easy to see the situation he was currently in. Mark was turned on. <em>Very</em> turned on. And yeah, Ethan could probably tell that just from the way he was looking at him and his heavy breathing, but the sweetest proof of all was that enticing bump in the front of his pants that hadn’t quite been there before.</p><p>Ethan looked back up at Marks face and braved a wink. It did wonders to his ego when the other man’s chest caved for a second wit the strength of the breath he huffed out.</p><p>
  <em>I’m a freaky-deeky lover, wanna hit you from the back and other ways. </em>
</p><p>Ethan’s hands were back on his shirt, deftly undoing the last button, and very purposefully not moving away from mark, so that the man had a clear view from where he sat. Ethan didn’t take his shirt off all the way though, letting it hang from his shoulders and pushing it open just a little more so that more of his skin was exposed. Then, his hands were down on his belt buckle.</p><p>
  <em>That you have never experimented under the covers.</em>
</p><p>No longer shaking hands undid his belt smoothly, pulling it from its loops swiftly and holding it out to his side to make a show of it dropping to the floor.</p><p>
  <em>Roll around the bed with me is something you don’t just discover. </em>
</p><p>Now the buttons, then the zipper. Mark looked like he was about ready to start salivating.</p><p>
  <em>If you wanna get with me you gotta keep it on one hundred.</em>
</p><p>And now, much like the Mark of the past, Ethan was lowering himself to the floor, between Mark’s legs. Unlike Mark, however, Ethan how zero intentions of coming back up without having committed to the position first. Ethan noticed Mark shift subtly, opening his legs a little wider to accommodate Ethan’s narrow shoulders. Ethan placed both his hands on Mark’s thighs, smoothing them up his legs and tucking his fingertips into the waist of his sweats. Now for the bass drop.</p><p>
  <em>I’ll make you scream my name.</em>
</p><p>Ethan tugged, and Mark’s hips were instantly lifting to allow him to pull his sweats down. Ethan had been very deliberate in not catching the band of his briefs as well. Not time for that. <em>Yet</em>. Mark’s obvious erection was now only covered by his briefs, the outline of his dick clear through the material.</p><p>
  <em>I’ll make you glad you came.</em>
</p><p>Ethan leaned in, head tilted back to maintain eye contact with Mark, and Mark immediately took the bait. His hand reached out to thread into Ethan’s hair and Ethan grinned at his plan coming together. He let his thumbs trail inwards from where he was still holding Mark’s waistband, and the other mans grip tightened slightly. The gentle tug on his hair caused Ethan’s eyes to flutter slightly, and he sucked in a short breath. Mark looked enraptured.</p><p>
  <em>I’ll make you scream my name. </em>
</p><p>Now came the hard part. Literally. Ethan licked his lip, steeling his resolve as he slowly ducked his head down, keeping his eyes up and on Mark’s as the other man watched him move. Ethan had never done anything like this before in his <em>life</em>. Hell, he could scarcely believe he was doing it now, but it had been <em>a week</em>. A week of convincing himself and hyping himself up, of not being able to kiss or touch Mark after finally, mercifully getting a small taste of him. A whisper came from above him in the form of a breathy ‘<em>holy shit</em>’.</p><p>Ethan planned on getting a taste of him now.</p><p>
  <em>I’ll make you glad you came ~ </em>
</p><p>On the beat, and without hesitating, Ethan closed the gap and pressed the flat of his tongue to Mark’s clothed dick. It was hot and solid, and on first contact, Marks thighs tensed, and he saw his stomach quiver. Ethan dragged his tongue up the curve of the <em>literal dick</em> he had his mouth on and <em>surely this should be bother him more than it is</em>. A low groan reverberated through the air, and he watched as Mark dropped his head back down onto the back of the lounge.</p><p>As Ethan pulled back, he let go of Mark’s waistband. Grinning, he went to sit back on his haunches, but the hand in his hair tightened again, and tugged. Mark shifted above him, sitting up and reaching his other hand out to grab Ethan’s wrist, pulling on that as well.</p><p>Ethan followed the motion, unable to do much else, but not entirely shocked that he was now being manhandled into Mark’s lap. His pride bubbled as Mark pulled him down into a kiss, and if Ethan thought Mark was desperate before, now he was <em>ravenous</em>. Their teeth bumped a little, causing a spark of pain and a flinch from Ethan, but Mark moaned into his mouth at the collision. <em>Freaking masochist</em>. Ethan grinned into the kiss.</p><p>Despite Mark’s insistent pawing at him that he <em>absolutely do not</em>, Ethan pulled out of the kiss. Peppering kisses across his cheeks to quell the whine that escaped Mark at the separation, he moved back down to the skin of his throat just below his jaw, by his ear. Ethan bared his teeth and bit into the sensitive bit of skin, just hard enough to be uncomfortable.</p><p>Marks reaction was immediate, his breath stuttering, a higher than normal pitched ‘ah!’ escaping his throat and <em>god</em>, Ethan <em>felt Mark’s fucking dick twitch beneath him.</em> Ethan released the skin from his teeth, closing his lips around the mark and suckling gently. Mark was absolutely writhing beneath him.</p><p>Ethan let go of the skin entirely, feeling Mark’s body sag slightly as he was allowed a moment of reprieve from the sensations. Ethan tilted his head up to whisper into his ear. “Show’s not over yet, baby.”</p><p>Mark let out a little moan, sounding overwhelmed already, and Ethan surprised himself with just how much he was fucking loving Mark like this.</p><p>“Please, god, Ethan. I-“</p><p>Oh, he could listen to Mark beg all day, but he cut him off. “I know, it’s okay.” Ethan pulled back so that he was sitting fully in Mark’s lap. The other mans hands immediately went to his hips, and Ethan covered the hands with his own, threading his fingers through them and leading them in towards the apex of his legs.</p><p>Ethan was so hard it <em>hurt</em>. He thought the last time they had done this he was turned on, but <em>oh boy</em>. The image of Mark dancing and stripping, grinding on him, it was hot. It was the hottest thing he had seen up until that day. But today was a new day, and Mark writhing under him, begging him, looking up at him with eyes that told Ethan he was completely at his mercy? <em>That</em> was the new pinnacle for Ethan.</p><p>He didn’t even know that that was a <em>thing </em>for him. Ethan had never been into dominating any partner he’s ever had. But Mark? Apparently, Mark was different.</p><p>Speaking of Mark, he was a quick learner, immediately taking the hint. His hands moving inwards, and a thumb extending out to just brush lightly over Ethan’s clothes erection. Mark’s eyes had been watching his own hands, but when he made contact with Ethan’s dick through his boxers, Ethan couldn’t help the soft moan that rose in his throat, and Mark’s eyes were quick to refocus on his face.</p><p>With the hand that was covering the one now lightly, but insistently, rubbing at his dick, he soothed his own thumb over Mark’s. Trying his best to stay in the character he was essentially fleshing out during this whole experience, Ethan licked his lip, dropping his voice an octave. “That’s it, baby boy…”</p><p>Mark’s eyes closed momentarily, his brow furrowing for just a second and his fingers twitching, before he was looking back up at Ethan. Ethan grinned.</p><p>Ethan had been thinking about the last time they did this, about what Mark had said, and in Ethan’s mind, he couldn’t see a single reason why Mark would bring up Ethan completely dominating him if it wasn’t something that interested him. Ethan was glad he had decided to put it to the test.</p><p>He brought one of his hands off of Marks, the one that wasn’t still rubbing ever so lightly over his dick, and reached out to push his hair back again. He let the hand run down to caress the side of Mark’s face.</p><p>Ethan leant in, pulling the hand that was touching him away as he did. “You like that? You like when I call you baby boy?”</p><p>Mark’s eyes darted between Ethan’s eyes and his lips, eyelids fluttering. “Yes…”</p><p>Ethan took a breath, trying to fight away the embarrassment he felt tickle at his brain, and doing so easily as it was buried under arousal. “Yes… what?”</p><p>Mark’s eyes widened in surprise, his mouth falling open before he was gulping, his already flushed cheeks flared, practically glowing. “Yes… d-daddy?”</p><p>Ethan fought the groan that threatened to rise in his throat, and opted to nod instead. Since <em>when</em> did he have a fucking <em>daddy kink</em>. Ethan decided to blame Mark. Marks voice was quiet, timid; he was practically a different person and Ethan was drinking it in. He trailed his fingers a little lower, onto Mark’s chin, tilting it up slightly. He closed the small gap between them and pressed a feather light kiss to Mark’s lips. Pulling away just slightly, he mumbled a ‘<em>good boy</em>’ against his mouth, and Mark huffed out a heavy breath.</p><p>Sitting back up, Ethan moved his hands to Mark’s chest, running his fingers down the material of the shirt he was wearing, and stopping where it had ridden up just a little, stopping just before the band of his underwear. He looked up at Mark, fingers dancing along the hem of his shirt. “I’ve been thinking about this all week now, baby boy…”</p><p>Mark was watching him like a hawk, chest rising and falling quickly.</p><p>“I’ve had enough time to think about all the things I want to do with you,” Ethan took a stuttering breath, “to you.”</p><p>He pushed his hands up, lifting Mark’s shirt as far as he could, before his hands were at the band of Mark’s boxer briefs again, slipping just under the material. Mark’s breath hitched, stopping before his breathing returned, somehow quicker than before.</p><p>“I figured returning the favour of that… performance was the least I could do.” Mark bit his lip, Ethan couldn’t help but watch the action. “Hopefully baby appreciates it.”</p><p>Mark nodded, clearly entranced by Ethan. He had gone completely still, hanging off every word of Ethan’s. Ethan was shocked at his own ability to not cower away under the attention.</p><p>“But, babe,” Ethan continued, “I have too many ideas. So. The choice is yours, pick your poison.” Ethan echoed Marks words from last time, hoping the other man still remembered it as vividly as he did. From the way the corner of his mouth turned up briefly into an incredulous smile, Ethan thinks maybe he does.</p><p>Ethan grinned at him, his next words ready to set in stone exactly how this night will end.</p><p>“I can wrap my hand around us both, and get us off that way. Or…” Ethan pulled at the elastic of Mark’s boxer briefs, moving the band down far enough to expose a little more of Mark than he had done himself last time, but leaving him tucked in. Ethan had never seen this part of Mark before, and he licked his lips, anticipation filling him. Mark hands were like vices on his hips by now. Ethan deadpanned his voice, looking Mark right in the eyes.</p><p>“I can get on my knees for you again.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCtqjLLidbs (1 minute 20 second). Honestly tho, all the clips in this video made me feel some type of way, but that one clip is what inspired the trash you're reading rn. </p><p>Also, don't worry. I will be updating with another work where Ethan and Mark finally, y'know.... ᵈᵒ ᶦᵗ. So, keep an eye out for that! Let me know if you have a trope you want included ;)</p><p>(Song is Or Nah by SoMo)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>